


Neither Say What They Really Mean

by tigereyes45



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: F/M, Semi Slow Burn, Slow Burn, just clearly shouldn't be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: In their late highschool years things begin to grow odd between Lisa and Nelson. Both want to say things they think the other would never want to hear, or even agree to. So the teenagers find ways around true feelings. Instead replacing them with deals of another nature, or small mis-happenings. Will either learn before it is too late?





	1. Striking Deals

Nelson found himself strolling past the Simpsons house again. Marking the fourth time he had done so tonight. Why he was there was simple. He would throw a rock at her window, and ask her. Just like the guys in all the movies he watched with his mom when she was off work, and wasn’t sleeping. He already had the stone. A small smooth one that wouldn’t break her window. He found it on his first trip to the simpsons that night. All he had to do was throw it. Lisa would answer, he would ask, and she would. She would….

“Damn it.” Nelson curses under his breath as he throws the stone across the street. A trashcan falls causing it to hit the ground far louder than Nelson thought it should have been. Before anyone could leave their homes to check for the noise Nelson was already taking off down the street. Heading right back the way he came. All the way to the start again. He passes professor Frink’s lab, the Krusty’s, the Kwik e mart, running all the way to Springfield Elementary school.

He didn’t have the guts to ask her. It wasn’t like Nelson had the right too either. He was just not good enough for her, but neither was Milhouse. That wimp may have gotten muscles recently, but he didn’t use them. Never would most likely. Nelson could use his! He kicks a rock at the school as he wonders behind the school. His feet carry him to the the slowly rotting wooden table. It has already been replaced twice now. Nelson was surprised to see that they just hadn’t gotten a plastic or metal one instead by now. As long as it is wood he could continue to carve into it. Going back in his memory he realizes he never carved the heart on this table.

Years of making sure it was always there, and he forgot. Neville pulls out his knife and lifts the table up by the corner edge. It readies the knife to make the carving with a s few strokes as possible, but there was already a carving there. With thin lines was a heart with an arrow going through. The initials L and N separated by the arrow. Damn it! Someone took his spot! Who the hell was L and N anyway. That’s so vague! Nelson wanted to kick something. There was no point to it now. The carving would be meaningless with the spot already covered.

Nelson drops the table before walking away. He winces as he hears one of the legs on the table snap. Muttering a curse Nelson runs off heading straight for home. There was tomorrow after all. Another day. Another struggle.

When she woke up the morning was the same as every other morning. Lisa was the first one awake. In ten minutes Bart’s alarm would be screaming for him to wake up. Which will instead wake Maggie all the way on the other side of the wall instead. The seven year old had exceptional hearing.

Lisa goes through the morning routines with little change. It was almost as if she could time when the first fights of the morning would happen. Perhaps because she actually could predict when her brother’s schedule would conflict with their father’s. Lisa had gotten so use to the motions that she could shower, get dressed, and pack up all her books for school in less than forty-five minutes. Giving her a two hours lead to walk to the school. Plenty of extra time for her to take a path that was a little off course today.

“I’m off for school!” Lisa announces from the bottom of the stairs. Her mother was tying her bathrobe closed as she hurries out of her room.

“Are you riding with Bart?” As if Lisa would get into a car with Bart behind the wheel unless it was a special event she did not care living for.

“No I’m walking.” Lisa calls back up the stairs.

“Alright be safe. Text me when you get there!”

“I will.” Lisa promises closing the door behind her. The sun was shining incredibly bright this morning. Hopefully a good sign for today. Or that is what Lisa would take it as if she had not done an entire science project ove the sun’s increasing heat and sped up death approaching them all, last year.

Still death was ever growing closer for every person who lives. Lisa saw no reason to fear it, as it was the logical path for all things to take. Unchangeable, so therefore not worthy of her mental poweress. Instead today’s objective was a simple one. Not nearly as set in stone or as dark as the previous thought. As Lisa strolls down the street she pulls out her phone and texts Milhouse so he knew she had chosen to walk.

One push of the button and then she was calling Nelson.

“H-hey.” Nelson manages with a yawn halfway through.

“Oh good. You’re awake. I’m coming by.”

“Wait, what? I just woke up Lis.” Nelson admits. She could picture him rubbing his face with huge hands as his mind slowly powered up.

“I’m on the way to your house. I had some extra time today. You missed almost the entire week last week.” Lisa points out as she takes the path leading towards Nelson’s house.

“Yeah, so?” Nelson asks. Lisa hears what sounds like a low whistle on the other side. She could only imagine it was what was left of a broken alarm.

“So you should go to school. Just be dressed when I get there.” Lisa orders as she hangs up. It was only a thirty minute detour from her usual path. For most that would seem as a lot of time, but Lisa was use to getting to school extra early. Finding time for what most thought to be a lost cause was simple.

When she arrives at Nelson’s house Lisa knocks as was proper. She knew that Nelson’s mother did not care if the girl walks straight in or not, but Lisa did not want to abuse such power. Especially since she was not even certain if Nelson was finished getting dressed.

A distant comes in greets Lisa’s second time knocking. The highschooler lets herself in. Nelson’s mother was asleep on the couch. Cigarette buds still smothering out in the ashtray under her hand. Lisa ignores the sight and turns left to move back farther into the house where she knew Nelson’s room was. Nelson opens and closes his door in a rush. His hair was messy, his shirt had a hole in the bottom of it, but his pants were newer, and he decided not to where his blue jean jacket today. Lisa thought he still looks better without it. She learned long ago that she could never change Nelson Muntz. That did not mean she would just let him fail.

“Sorry. If I knew you were coming I would have cleaned a little.” Lisa shrugs it off.

“Don’t worry about it Nelson. I came over almost completely unannounced.” She points out so that he would feel a little better. With the look on his face she knew it didn’t work.  She hold onto her backpack strap trying to think of something else to say.

“Well shall we go?” Lisa asks gesturing with her shoulder, having failed at common conversation.

“Yeah.” Nelson moves past her. Lisa notices he didn’t have his backpack. She wonders if maybe he left it locked in his locker at school again. She had seen him do that a few times throughout their years of highschool together. Lisa had been in the same year as him and her brother since eighth grade. Giving her plenty of time to weed herself back into her older brother’s small group of friends. At first Bart was against his little sister hanging out with him and “the guys”, but eventually he saw sense. Sense being that Nelson stood up for her stating that she could sit wherever she damn well pleased. She had always been tagging along with them since elementary school anyways.

“What did I miss?” Nelson asks once they were outside.

“Not much. I grabbed your homework for you. It’s waiting inside my locker at school.” Lisa explains, quicking catching up to walk beside him.

“You can keep it.” Nelson shoves his hands into his pockets. Lisa had already noticed all the dried up oil on them. He had been working instead of studying again.

Looking down sadly at his hidden hands Lisa says, “You know if you miss to many days you won’t be able to graduate.” Nelson shrugs. “Or go to any of the dances either.”

“So?” He glances over at Lisa as if he expected her to have an answer.

Well for this point she did. “So if you can’t go to the dances, who else am I supposed to hang out with? When you or my brother undoubtedly spike the punch Milhouse will be incoherent. Bart already has an idea of who he is asking and how. Which means I will be standing against the wall for most of the night. Well, unless Ralph or Martin ask for a dance.” Lisa notes the sudden movement as Nelson’s jaw clinches. She continue watching for any other changes. “We know Martin would never. He is already planning out the schematics for a robotic date. I’m not even sure if Ralph is going either.”

“Poor you.” Nelson announces mockingly. “Ya know I am not your wingman, right?” Nelson points out as they pass the Kwik-e mart.

Lisa rolls her eyes. “Oh that’s right. You only play that part for my brother.” She grabs the former bully’s arm and pulls him into the convenience store. Once inside she lets him go and storms off towards the breakfast bars section.

“That’s different.” Nelson explains looking over his shoulder towards the cash register. Abu watches the two with a smirk on his face. Lisa picks her favorite brand bar and grabs four of them.

“How?” Lisa asks moving over towards the drinks. A tea would be a good way to start the day. She grabs a soda as well.

“Because Milhouse is terrible at it, and he is a dude picking up girls. You’re, well, a girl.” Nelson points out. Really the dense boy could be so frustrating. Lisa takes a deep breath and moves over to the register.

“At the very least you know that I am a girl.” Lisa replies sarcastically.

“Of course I do. Kinda hard to miss.” Nelson adds. Lisa would tell him he was digging himself into a deeper hole. Yet she knew he would not understand how or why. Poor boys.

“Thank you Abu.” Lisa hands sets down the money as he puts her stuff in a plastic bag.

“Have a good day. Come again.” Abu words hit their backs as the teenagers leave.

Once they were outside the store Lisa pulls out two of the bars and the soda. “Here.” She hands them to Nelson. The boy hesitates before taking the offering.

“You didn’t have to,”

“I know that, but you looked hungry. Besides the food at the school is almost completely inedible so we might as well eat before we are trapped.” Lisa interrupts. Unwrapping on of her own bars she takes a small bite.

“Lisa I just don’t know how to wingman for a chick. Like how do you even pick up guys?” Nelson asks as they continue their journey.

“Honestly there are a few ways. As far as I know when girls play “wingman” for each other is when one of them points out when a guy is a bad catch. They talk and the girls move on to the next guy. It isn’t the same for when you guys work together to get some girls. Girls work together to narrow the pool of guys to choose from. As far as I known.” Lisa explains between bites.

“Ah so it’s like when a big brother scares away a boyfriend in a hundred different sitcoms?”

“Yes, exactly.” Lisa agrees snapping her fingers. That was a simpler way of looking at it.

“Well then. I can do that, but shouldn’t it be Bart’s job?”

Lisa wonders how they got to this point. Nelson agreen to be her wingman instead of just promising to attend school. Well, if this got him to go she would roll with it. “Meh, Bart doesn’t care who I date. Maggie is more invested than the ‘Bartster’.” Lisa uses the nickname jokingly. It earns her a signature laugh from her companion. A laugh that use to mock her, now one that made her feel a little chipper.

“So are you going to come to school?” Lisa asks as they step in Springfield’s high school's field.

“I don’t know Lis. I have work, and yeeeeah.” No she would not let him use that as an excuse this time.

“Nelson Muntz if you do not start coming to school I swear I will walk to your house every morning and drag you here!” Lisa gives her best stern glare to add emphasis. She was never very good at the stern looks, though. Thanks to the outcome of her genes, or so she blames.

“You promise?” Nelson asks with a smile. Well it was better than just a flat no.

“If it means you come to your classes, yes.” Lisa agrees.

“Well, well now. You’ve got a deal Simpson.” Nelson spits into his oil covered hand and hold it out towards the middle simpson child. Without a moment of hesitation she spits on her own hand. With two shakes a deal was struck. Both sides seeing it as a perfect first move for the rest of their plans.


	2. Party Time or Break Time

Lisa finds herself at Nelson’s house every morning since the day of their promise, and every night she spent it studying. Occasionally sending a text here and there to make sure Nelson was at least attempting his own homework. They were settling into their slightly new routine rather well. Lisa Simpson found herself smugly happy about getting him to go to school so much too. She should make Bart buy her ice cream later.

Almost as if hearing her thoughts Bart appears in her doorway, knocking twice on her open bedroom door. “I can see you. You don’t have to knock.”

“It’s rude to just walk into a girl’s room.” Bart jokes.

“Then stay in the hall.” Lisa orders giving him an unamused look.

“Don’t be like that Lis. I am actually here out of goodwill. Not that I much care for homework, but I know you’ll get it done. So do you want to come to a party at the twins’ house?” Bart asks choosing to lay his back, down across her bed.

She kicks one of his hanging arms lightly. “Why would the twins invite you?” Last time she checked they were still mad at him for mixing the two of them up at the party they through.

“Probably because I told them I would convince the other guys to go too.”

“What does that have to do with me?”

“Well you’re one of the guys, aren’t you?” Bart asks offering his little sister a sweet smile.

Lisa was surprised to hear that from him. “Oh, Bart.” How long had she waited for him to say something like that? Any acknowledgment at all of the fact the rest already considered to be so. She sets her laptop down before jumping to the other end of her bed. Wrapping her arms around Bart’s neck.

He coughs pretending to choke. “So does that mean you’re coming?”

“Yeah. Let me just finish my last calculus problem and I’ll be right down.”

“Cool.” Bart gives Lis a thumbs up before raising his legs. He swings them down to use the momentum to raise himself up off the bed. He lands with an easy going laugh before scratching the back of his neck and walking out. Lisa rolls her eyes and looks back down at the homework. It was her last problem. Was Nelson nearly done?

Pulling out her phone Lisa realizes he had been silent for the last twenty or so minutes. So she sends, ‘Hey are you going to the party tonight?’

Almost immediately he reads the message, but it took him a few minutes before finally replying with, ‘I don’t know. Still, have geometry.’

Lisa chuckles before sending, ‘Well Bart just invited me. If you want I can come by early tomorrow. To double check your homework.’

Nelson’s response was instantaneous, ‘I’ll go if you help me finish the homework tomorrow.’

‘Deal.’

‘See you at the twins’ place in ten.’

Lisa smiles down at her phone. At least it wouldn’t be a complete disaster. With both Bart and Nelson there she should be able to find something to do. Even if the party ended up not being her style. Promising herself to finish that last problem later, Lisa closes her book, sets in on the dresser drawer, and basically bounces over to her closet to find the perfect outfit. Bart was wearing an overly large red shirt, and baggy pants so it was most likely a casual party. Then again Bart would wear that to a suit and tie dinner if mother didn’t remind him to change.

Opening her closest Lisa pulls out the first dress she sees. Along, cerulean-colored dress. Closing her door she throws her clothes off and slips the dress on quickly. Picking her black tennis shoes up from near the door, Lisa slips then on before running out of her room. Grabbing her phone as she passes, stuffing it into her bra. Without thinking, she hops on the stairs railing and rides it down sideways as if she was a child again.

Bart meets her with a shit-eating grin. Swinging the car keys around his finger, he opens the door just as Lisa’s feet touch the ground. “Your door milady.” He mocks a bow.

“Yes thank you, dear Reginald,” Lisa replies with a curtsy. Bart locks the door, starts the car, and then they were off.

It wasn’t too late. Closer to 11 pm then it was to 10:30 pm. Why the twins were having a party so early in the night she had no idea. Lisa was not one to complain when given a golden opportunity, however. So she smiles as Bart rolls the windows down and drives through the town. Albeit it is a short drive, but Bart didn’t willing let her come to parties with him often.

As the twin’s home comes into view Bart slows down and throws something at Lisa. It hits the side of her head. Looking down she sees that it was a pack of new gum. Bart winks as he pulls over to the side of the curb. “Just in case you need that tonight.”

Lisa sighs. “What do you think is going to happen?”

“Nothing.” Bart looks away trying to hide his smirk, “But there are a few guys here. I’m not saying take them to bed, but just in case you find one you might want to kiss.”

“Yeah like that’ll happen.” Lisa laughs as she stuffs the pack into her black bra. Another downside to dresses never having pockets.

“You never know Lis. Anything could happen.”

She ignores her bothersome older brother and slams her door shut in response. Bart always had his jokes. Even if they were just to point out how impossible it was for her to get a date that wasn’t Milhouse. Lisa pats down her hair one last time before following Bart into the twins’ house. She doesn’t question why he didn’t knock, but why the twins wouldn’t keep the door lock.

The first thing she is greeted with is a living room full of her peers. Students of every grade from the high school, dancing as if they had never heard music before. Even Adrian and Sophie, two students from Bart’s old elementary class, were there. Rumors were that the two had gotten together in freshman year and ran away. Maybe they came back for this one night of partying. Lisa makes a move over to the two sharing a slow dance while everyone else was jumping up and down, spinning their heads, and twerking around them.

Bart was quick to tell his sister to wait one moment as he disappears around the corner into another room. Lisa reaches out for her brother only to be bumped away by an already very drunk Martin. Lisa watches him, baffled. She didn’t know he could even drink let alone that he would be here. With a slurred, ‘watch it’, Martin stumbles into another group of students. Lisa tries to follow her brother’s path but is meant with a wall of dancers. A girl with dark hair and glasses grabs her hand and pulls Lisa into the fray.

With a woeful expression, Lisa tries to dance. Moving her arms up and down slowly she mimics the girl’s moves. She was moving so much faster than Lisa herself. With ease, the dark-haired girl shakes to the tune. Occasionally she pauses and moves closer to Lisa before continuing. Lisa could feel her face growing warmer as they begin to move together. Until she heard a saving grace in the form of her brother’s voice. She looks around and sees him leaning against the wall talking to one of the twins. Lisa tries to call out to him but loses her voice as she is spun around and brought face to face with another dancer. This one a guy she had seen on the basketball team. Lisa gulps as he tries to place his hands on her waist. Lisa moves back and bumps into the girl from before. Taking a deep breath she apologizes to both and slips into the room closest to her, the kitchen. She rushes over to the empty spot next to the sink. Resting her hands against the cool steel 

“Lisa?” She looks up to see a very slight reflection of a large nose in the window over the sink.

“Milhouse?”

“Yeah. You doing okay?” He asks and she feels him set a hand on her upper left arm.

“I’m fine.” She answers brushing him off. With a sigh she turns around, crossing her arms over her chest, and faces him. “Bart didn’t say you were coming tonight,” Lisa states in an attempt to start a conversation.

“He didn’t mention you coming either.” His response was accompanied by a nervous laugh.

“Well, here we are.” Lisa rolls her eyes. Goosebumps crawling along her back from the touch of the cold, metal sink against her back. Suspicions suggest it was not only due to the sink that her skin was crawling.

“D-do you want to dance?” He asks motioning back to the room she had barely escaped from the first time.

“No. Not really. I rather stay here.” His face falls and she could feel herself giving in. “Maybe after a break. I was just dancing before.”

“Yeah, I saw. Okay.” He leans on his side against the counter next to her. So he was planning on sticking around.

Lisa just wanted some space after her such close encounter from before. Quickly thinking up a plan to get some privacy Lisa excuses herself. “I have to find the bathroom, Milhouse. If you want some company I saw Bart just in the other room, and Nelson is supposed to be getting here soon.”

“Oh. Well, do you know where the bathroom is?”

“Yes, Milhouse. Go have fun.” Barely touching his arm, Lisa nods towards the other partiers. Walking away she stumbles into a hall with couples breaking off from the rest. They were pinning each other against the wall. Lisa twists through them trying her best to keep from touching any of them. Coming on a closed door she knocks twice. Receiving no response Lisa tries to open the door. Only to find it was locked. Hoping that wasn’t actually the bathroom she moves along. There were only two more doors in that hallway, and both were locked much to Lisa Simpson’s disappointment.

Finding that the end of the hall was clear she takes a seat. Why did she even agree to come here? Bart ditched the instant they were through the door, and she should have known he would. No one wanted to hang out with their little sister at a party. Feeling her phone buzz against her breast, Lisa jumps. Smacking her head for forgetting where she had put it, Lisa deftly pulls the phone out and checks to see who was messaging her now.

_ ‘Hey thought u were comin’ to this thing’ _

She couldn’t stop the smile from forming on her lips. Looking down the hall to see it was a little less full than it had been before, Lisa answers.  _ ‘I did. Bart ditched me. Go to the kitchen and wander down a hall past the couples making out in it.’ _

Her phone was not even down before she got a response back.  _ ‘Ur a peeping tom now? Didn’t know ya were into that Simpson.’ _

Covering her mouth to keep from laughing, Lisa sends,  _ ‘You wish Nelson. I just got trapped looking for the bathroom.’ _

_ ‘How did you know my Christmas list?’ _

_ ‘What is it? Me watching you, or me trapped in a hall?’ _

_ ‘Could be both.’ _

_ ‘If this is your flirting. It’s very odd.’ _ Lisa shoots back as she wasn’t really sure where this conversation was going.

_ ‘Maybe it is so what?’ _

_ ‘Then you need to try better.’ _

Setting down her phone now, Lisa presses her back against the wall. Looking up to watch the rest of the hallway she found herself actually feeling better about the whole thing now. At least she wasn’t going to be by herself, or stuck with only Milhouse.

Seeing a shadow pass by at the end of it, Lisa takes a deep breath. Why there was a buzzing in her chest she was clueless over. Nelson and she had tried the whole flirting thing before when they were kids. It didn’t work. No matter what either of them did, but (she considers) they weren’t kids anymore.

As the shadow comes closer Lisa felt her heart beat faster. Pulling her legs up to her chest she rests her cheek on them. An attempt to seem closed off when in truth everything about her felt bare. Once the light disappears from over her figure she knows that he found his way after all. Had a part of her hoped it was someone else or was this simple anticipation playing with her emotions. In a scene like this, it was all possible.

He takes the empty space to her right. Bumping his head against the wall, and letting his legs stretch out. Risking a glance Lisa saw that Nelson looks almost as nervous as her heartfelt. He turns his head towards her and almost catches her eye. Luckily Lisa used to directing her attention somewhere else at any given moment. Saved her a lot of times from getting caught in trouble at home. He is quiet, too quiet. Nelson was only ever this silent during an exam. She could feel his eyes peering down at her. Sitting even like this the height difference was clear. Lisa had little hope of ever not being looked down on by most of her male friends. That was one advantage to knowing Milhouse. She wasn’t the shortest person in the group thanks to him.

After who knows how long Nelson breaks the silence. Clearing any thoughts of Milhouse and friends away. “Do you want me too?”

Her mouth goes dry. Stumbling she asks, “Doo I wa-ant you to what?”

Do you want me to flirt better? Is what she wanted him to say. Instead, he pushes his hair back and shakes his head. Instead, he clarifies, “Do you want me to stay back here with you? I saw Milhouse. He told me you wanted space.”

Feeling disappointed Lisa buries her face into her knees. “I’m fine. I just needed to step away from the party, and Milhouse isn’t always the best company. Especially during parties.”

Nelson nods, hopefully, understanding. “Yeah, I saw him with two cups of whatever the twins are serving at this party of theirs.”

“You haven’t tried it?”

He shrugs. “Didn’t have the chance. Came to find you. Would’ve taken one of Milhouse’s but he was already drinking from both. So I guessed he wanted them alone.”

“Fair guess.” Lisa acknowledges looking back up now that her heart was calmer. “If you want to get a drink now you can. I’m just going to stay here for a few more minutes and then I am going to go dance again.”

Nelson raises an eyebrow, “Do you want one?”

“No. Why the look?”

“I just didn’t take you as the dancing sort.”

“Maybe that’s because you’ve never danced with me before,” Lisa argues sticking out her tongue.

“Come on Lis, you know I suck at dancing.”

“I can show you.”

He laughs. “No offense. You’re a genius, but I don’t think even you can teach me how to dance.”

Lisa smirks. “Challenge accepted.” Collecting some spit in her mouth Lisa spits on her hand. Offering it to Nelson she dares him, “Unless you admit you just are scared to learn.”

“Nothing scares me.” Nelson defies spitting into his own hand and smacking it against her own.

“Grab the drinks and meet me outside.” Lisa orders. Releasing his hand she pushes herself up.

“What are you going to bring?”

“Some music we can actually dance too,” Lisa explains with her usual smile. “Trust me, Nelson. You won’t learn by listening to what’s out there.” She offers him a hand up, but he chooses to use the wall.

“Alright Captain. You’re in charge, but don’t let it go to your head. I still don’t think this will work.”

“Ye of little faith.” Lisa mocks before taking off at a steady pace through the hall. Feeling more confident she walks through the kitchen and pushes her way through the crowd in the living room. Ignoring everyone around her Lisa walks out the front door and leans on the trunk of Bart’s car.

Opening her phone Lisa quickly creates a new playlist of songs she thought would work for the training. Hearing the door open and close again behind her she tries to hide her excitement. Sneaking off in the middle of the night wasn't much like her, but if Bart needed to reach her she would leave her phone’s sound on. Nelson closes the door behind him, tucking one of the two six packs under his other arm.

“Thought the bottles would do better than just two cups.” He explains over one of the six packs to her.

She takes it with a curious look. “How long do you think we’ll be out?”

He shrugs and opens one. Putting it to his lips Nelson finishes the drink easily as Lisa watches on. Once it was empty he drops the lid back into his box and put the empty bottle into its holder as well. “Figured it would be best to have some extra just in case these lessons go as poorly as I think they are about too.”

“Alright, Muntz. Follow me.” Lisa wraps a hand around her own case of beer.

“Wait, we aren’t going to dance here?” Nelson asks gesturing to the sidewalk and grass between the car and grass.

“Nope.” Lisa shakes her head and begins walking down the street.

Nelson runs to catch up. Once by her side, he begins to argue against it. “Then I don’t know about this Lisa. What if someone notices you are gone?”

“As long as I answer Bart when the messages and I go home tonight no one will question a thing. You aren’t scared, are you?” Lisa asks clearly teasing Nelson.

“I mean, a little. We are out in public with beer, and if I get caught again,”

“Just leave the beer with me and run.” Lisa waves her hand about as if that was obvious. “I’ll tell them I took them from a party in order to keep the teenagers there from drinking it. If they still take me down then my parents will bail me out. Worse comes to worse Bart will be in more trouble then I will.” Taking a quick turn, she darts through a small space between two fenced in yards.

On the other side, there were bushes. Lisa pulls the loose ends of her dress taunt to one side. Making her way through Lisa looks back to see that Nelson was struggling to pass the fences. “Such in your gut.” She advises before looking back ahead. Jumping free of the bushes Lisa hurries past the last few houses. Through the space between the houses on either side of her, Lisa walks. Nelson calls out for her to wait. Watching him catch up, she points ahead.

“Just a little farther. At the end of this street.”

“Then why didn’t we just go through the twins’ backyard.”

“More likely people would have seen us jumping the fence with beer. Especially since they aren’t really keeping their music down.” Nelson nods with a confused look on his face still.

Lisa grabs his free hand to make sure he stopped falling behind. In a matter of minutes, they passed the partying house. The music seemingly even louder now than it had been before. Lisa takes Nelson to the end of the street where there was a small patch of trees. She waves out her hand holding the beer and states, “Viala.”

“How did you know this was here?” Nelson asks looking about the very tiny clearing. If they sat crossed-legged then it should be just enough.

“Bart told me. Apparently, this is where she took, um, his ex.” She explains choosing not to finish that sentence. If there had been any other option she would have taken it, but now was not the time to be picky. This was close, private, and they wouldn’t be found with the alcohol by any adults.

“Oh.” Was all Nelson says as he sits across from her? He leans against a bush, and Lisa wonders if that hurts him at all.

Lisa tucks her legs under herself as she takes a seat. “So why here?” Nelson questions and Lisa lists off all the reasons she came up with in her head. “Oh.”

“Why else?” She thought those reasons were pretty solid.

“Thought maybe you just wanted some privacy,” Nelson notes opening another beer.

Lisa pulls one free from her own box. “If I wanted privacy I would have gone home without telling anyone.” She takes a sip. Finding that she was not cringing at the taste she looks at the bottle label. Watermelon. Not her favorite flavor, but it was better than just plain old Duff. “I’m glad you came,” Lisa admits quietly before taking another drink.

“Yeah,” Nelson mumbles back. Setting his second bottle now and moving on to a third.

Wanting to catch up, Lisa chugs the rest of her first and opens a second. “Nelson, do you remember the first time we kissed?” He comically spits out the bit of his drink in his mouth. She laughs.

“Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?” His eyes dart away from her.

“I was just reminded of it. Us alone, surrounded by nature. Reminds me of it.” She sighs and looks down at her drink.

“Keep talking like that and you’ll make things awkward between us,” Nelson grumbles.

Lisa shoots him a look of disbelief. Snorting she announces loudly, “Please if things between us were any more awkward then they get when you have me over then you’ll just freeze in place.”

“You don’t know that!” Arguing back. Well, at least it was better than disturbing silence.

“Wanna bet?” Lisa asks.

“Even if I did you wouldn’t be able to prove anything.”

Lisa takes a large swig of her drink. Setting it down carefully in the grass she sits up a little straighter. Her knees almost touching his feet now. His face grows red. “Wha-what are you doing Lis?”

“Proving you wrong,” Lisa admits with a smirk. “See all I did was sit up and you went rigid from just the thought.”

“Shut up.” Nelson orders looking away.

Lisa sighs knowing this whole game would grow boring soon. “Alright, Nelson. You win. I’ll leave you alone.” She promises sitting back down. Looking back at her bottle she starts to chug that one as well. When it was nearly empty her phone starts to ring. Pulling it back out she sings Bart’s ridiculous hair. She really needed to change his image on her phone.

“Hey,” Lisa answers trying to sound as normal as possible.

“Where are you?” Bart asks and she could hear Milhouse asking him what she was saying in the background.

“I’m fine. Got claustrophobic so I left.” Lisa lies.

“Well, where are you? Mom wants us home soon.” Bart explains and she could hear a girl whining next to him.

“I’m outside and down the street. I’ll meet you at the car.”

“Okay.” He hangs up and Lisa stands up. “Time for me to go. Later Nelson. You can have the rest of these.” Leaving him and the drinks behind Lisa hopes for a moment that he would stop her. That he would grab her and kiss her, or at the very least offer to walk her back to Bart’s car. Instead, she leaves the clearing alone. Making the rest of the walk that way as well.

Bart was already waiting outside for her. Milhouse snoring, sound asleep in the back seat of the car. Lisa ignores Bart’s presence and hops into the passenger side. He gives her a look and she knows he wants her to spill the beans. He doesn’t ask her too though. Bart knew better than to push Lisa for answers when it comes to private matters. She would tell him when it was less of a problem. So in this case, in a few years. Lisa stares out the window as Bart drives away. At least tomorrow wasn’t a school day. It may just give her a much-needed break after tonight.


End file.
